murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
George-Nina Relationship
George Crabtree meets Nina Bloom in From Buffalo With Love towards the end of Season 9. This is not a 'will they, won't they' relationship– they do it when George goes to question Nina in her dressing room for the first time. Summary While investigating a murder at the infamous burlesque hall The Star Room, George gets more than he ever thought possible from the talented and most desirable Nina Bloom. Both Inspector Brackenreid and Murdoch try to discourage George from getting involved with the tempting burlesque dancer instead George is willingly seduced by Nina and will not let her go. Appearances and Mentions From Buffalo With Love Great Balls of Fire, Part 1 Great Balls of Fire, Part 2 Painted Ladies Excitable Chap * After seeing George with Miss Cherry, Nina leaves a 'Dear John' letter at the Station House for him. [[Hot Wheels of Thunder|''Hot Wheels of Thunder]] * Unexpectedly, their paths cross at the crime scene, with only a brief exchange of words. [[Hell to Pay|Hell to Pay]] * After breaking off with Louise Cherry, George returns for the first time since their break-up, he confesses to Nina that he just wants to see her and to apologize, “''I never should have let you go.” Nina tells him that he deserve better. “''I’m only realizing now that there is no better than you''.” But George doesn't know what to do now with the Detective and Dr. Ogden missing...Nina tells him that he will find them. * Their reunion is interrupted by ruthless Robert Graham who would have thought the constable would be out looking “''Or is it that you'd rather spend time with painted ladies than look for your Detective or his missing wife''?” About to strike him, Crabtree is warned that he will be jailed again and be even more useless than he currently is. Graham reminds him that he is at a crossroads in his life, help and he will have an unimpeded rise to the top: the Inspector is gone and his immediate superior is a murderer– things are looking up for Constable George Crabtree and all he has to do is look away. George Crabtree won't be doing that. “…''you wish to add another item to your long list of mistakes. Enjoy your time with your whore''.” Nina stops George from hitting Graham, telling him “''Don't worry, George, nothing he says will bother me''” and the way George just stood up to him makes Nina so proud of him. Up From Ashes * Nina, believing George is dead, starts to seduce Robert Graham in an effort to kill him as revenge for killing the man she loved. However, George comes running in at just the right moment, stopping her before she actually killed Graham. Nina is surprised that George is alive, allowing Graham to take Nina hostage, holding the knife to her throat, and telling George to back off. At first ,he refuses, but soon gives in as Graham threatens to kill her. Graham walks away, but he is met with Detective Murdoch and Penelope Marsh, who have surrounded him. Murdoch convinces Graham to release Nina, who runs back into George's arms and they embrace tightly. Murdoch tells George to arrest Graham. He obliges, but not before punching the man in the face. 21 Murdoch Street * Nina meets up with George as he's undercover at a school, and he begins talking about how there's one student he wishes he could reach, even undercover. Nina replies with, "if I could reach just one teacher," ''before explaining that she once had a Star Room customer who never gave her attention. She tells George that she even changed her costume, inspired by his profession, but he just doesn't get the hint, telling Nina that he isn't sure he wants to hear any more. Nina assures him the effort was worth it, as the customer was him. 'Brackenreid of the Boudoir' * Game of Kings * Shadows Are Falling * Free Falling *Nina has been offered a permanent job at the Moulin Rouge in Paris, and she invites George to accompany her there to start a new life. George is hesitant, as his home and life is in Toronto, but he loves Nina and wouldn't want to disappoint her. He decides to invite her to meet him, where he then proposes to her. Nina is caught off-guard and declines before rushing away. *Later, the two meet again, where Nina explains the reason for her answer of "no"; she knows she can't give George what she wants. ''"How do you know I still want all that?" George asks. "Because if you wanted just me, you would have said yes to Paris," ''is Nina's response. The two embrace before parting ways. Trivia *Showrunner Peter Mitchell on their break-up: "George could try to abandon his core principles but I don’t think he has it in him. I think he does want whatever the turn of the century version of the white picket fence is. I didn’t want to compromise the Nina character and have her roll over on her core beliefs to make George happy. Sort of like Ogden and Murdoch, but in a different way''." Gallery 917 George-Nina kiss 2.PNG 917 George-Nina kiss 3.PNG|Reward for helping 917George-Nina 1.PNG 917 new sweetheart.PNG|Introducing his new sweetheart... mm1001 George-Nina.PNG|Great Balls of Fire, Part 1 1106 George-Nina.png|21 Murdoch Street Category:Relationships Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven